


A Moment of Silence

by angelwoojin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chan and Changbin are mentioned, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hyunjin only appears at the end, Kinda, Kinda dark I guess, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwoojin/pseuds/angelwoojin
Summary: Sometimes, when the voices in his head just get too loud, Jisung escapes to an old park. Nobody except him goes there. Usually.





	A Moment of Silence

Too loud, everything was just too loud. He covered his ears with his hands, desperately trying to block the sounds, but nothing worked. The pain of the burning mark on his skin – the cause of all of this – gradually increased and he whimpered quietly to not wake up his roommates. The voices just seemed to get louder and louder, making his ears burn even more and his body stiffen. Tears were rolling over his cheeks, ruining the little make-up he had put on, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He ripped the headphones off even though there was no longer any sound played. The shatter as the headphones hit the ground made him flinch violently, the sound sparking several new aches in his head. Hastily he stood up from his chair with shaking legs, holding on to the edge of the table to keep his balance as black spots entered his field of vision. He needed to get out of here, as soon as possible.

Carefully he closed the door because he knew Chan wouldn’t allow him to go out alone that late at night. He started running, across the streets without waiting for the green light, only focused on his destination, a park in their neighborhood. When he finally passed the old metal gate that marked the entrance, he stood still for a moment, just breathing and taking in the familiar smell of the park with its old trees and long abandoned playground. Nobody came here anymore, except him. This place had become his second home, an escape whenever everything just became too much. He plopped down on a bench that gave off creaks when he shifted his weight. His hands ran over the cold partly shattered brown wood, illuminated by the faint light of the street lamp. He only found his peace here, where nothing really mattered, nothing could be heard, just his breaths and the wind that blew through the branches of the trees.

He didn’t want to go home, although he knew that Chan and Changbin were probably worried sick and had already sent him thousands of messages asking where he was before they realized that he didn’t take his phone with him. They’ve been friends for years now – Jisung couldn’t even remember when and how they met – but they still didn’t seem to really understand what was going on inside him whenever this happened. When the voices just got too loud to handle. Nothing except the park seemed to be able to help him, no medications the doctors gave him when it first started. They believed that all of it has something to do with his soulmate, the burning of his soul mark, as well as the fact that this place was able to stop the pain. But he couldn’t really believe the second part. His soulmate, whoever that might be, never showed up at the park. Nobody did.

He finally though that he had calmed down enough to go back home, that he pushed the voices far enough away into the back of his brain, but then he remembered something. When he had left the apartment in a hurry, he forgot to save the work on his computer. His whole body stiffened. He couldn’t afford to lose this song after he had spent hours giving it the final touch. His hands began shaking and a lump formed in his throat. Swallowing his tears and blinking rapidly he tried to think back to when he left the room. Maybe he saved it before his breakdown? Or at least saved some of his progress? If he was lucky, maybe Chan and Changbin noticed that his laptop was still open and saved it for him. Really, he tried to think positively, but he could hear the voices getting louder. _Stupid. Worthless. Pathetic._ And a sob escaped his throat. It was like a dam suddenly broke. The tears just didn’t stop falling, no matter how hard he rubbed his eyes until they burned. He had to get back and check up on his work. But as soon as he stood up, his already wobbly legs gave up under him and he fell on the hard concrete, little whimpers leaving his mouth from the pain that shot through the mark on his skin. He clutched his burning arm with one hand and tried to hold himself in a sitting position with the other, but he could already sense the numb feeling at the edge of his consciousness. This was worse than everything he had experienced so far. It was just too much; he couldn’t take it anymore. His arm buckled under him and black took over his vision. “Oh my god, are you okay? What happened?” Jisung could hear the panicked voice of another man next to him, soon after a surprisingly warm hand touching him, helping him to get up. In any other situation he would have told the other that he was obviously not okay, but when he opened his mouth, no sound formed in his throat.  “Here lean on me.” He was pressed against a lean tall body and he audibly sighed in comfort. His whole body immediately relaxed and the pain was gone. Wait. The pain disappeared? There was only a pleasant tingling left. Hastily he turned around and when he finally got a glance on his savior, he nearly fainted again. Not only because that man was possibly the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life, with his symmetric face, warm eyes and plump lips, but also because Jisung had realized what his fast recovery after meeting him meant. And after shortly glancing down at the other’s wrist, seeing the exact same pattern he had on his skin and the absolute awe on his face, he was sure. That man was his soulmate. Finally, he had found him, after all these years.

And while they were looking at each other, taking in every detail they could, the voices seemed to suddenly, finally get quiet, disappearing as nothing else but them mattered.

A moment of silence.

**Author's Note:**

> please give me feedback uwu  
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingwooj) if you want <33


End file.
